Last of the Eilte
by Kiria
Summary: Cherry thinks she stuck on a planet and is the last of the Saiya-jin's. But she'll find out soon that shes not.


There she sat, alone, out in the middle of no where. Well, she was somewhere but, the somewhere she didn't want to be. Stuck on the planet Setsuritan, in her mind she thought she was the last Saiya-jin all the worlds. Pushing her thick purple front strands out of her face and pulling the rest of her jet black hair into a ponytail, she wrote in the dirt. The only word she wanted to write, "Kakorott". When she was a child her father and another Saiya-jin named Bardock talked about which of Bardock's son's would wed her when they were the right age. When it was settled, Kakorott was the one picked. Turles was his twin but they thought Kakorott would grow stronger to become a better father. Radditz was to old by then, and she was afraid, even at an early age. But then a crises happened on the planet Vegeta, and she was sent into a pod landing on the planets' moon. There she was still to young to know what happened to her birth place, and was picked up by a man, pink, fat, [I must add] and wore Frieza's type of armor and not Saiya-jin armor. She was taken to Frieza and, the Ice-jin looked at her with a disgusted face.  
"Where did you find her Dadoria?"  
"Planet Vegeta's moon lord Frieza"  
"Then we'll drop her off some near by planet.... Which is the closest?"  
"Ummm, Planet Setsuritan"  
"Fine then"  
  
Pity that was all she could remember of her past. The rest of her life she lived with an old Setsurite on an old farm. During those years, she made friends with a girl named Kreia. The two also paired up with a boy named Joea and all played and talked with each other for years as well but, then Joea had to return home. The duo had no clue where he lived but they would find out sooner or later. Still years went by and the troublesome duo stayed together like lost sisters rejoined. Until the old woman died and left her to live on her own. Kreia helped but, She did fine on her own. Now shes totally alone on this day. Kreia is in the city hearing the king give a speech.  
"Cherry!!!! Hey Cherry!!!! I'm back!!!!"  
"Kreia! Thank god! I was going to kill myself if I didn't have anyone to talk to!!! What took the speech so long?!"  
"Don't ask! But I got good news! Remember that boy we played with along time ago?!"  
"Yea... Joea right?"  
"Mm hmm! Guess where he lives?!"  
"You found out?! Good, where?!"  
"Hes the prince! Living in the palace all these years!"  
"Your kidding?!"  
"Nope!"  
"Whoa!" Cherry smiled with her tail swaying.  
"But thats not all! Hes going to become King in 4 weeks! And, get this! He saw me in the crowd and said for me and you to come to the palace tonight!"  
"What?!! Why!?! What a I going to wear?!"  
"He said to catch up on stuff and don't worry, your my size, you can wear something of mine!"  
"Your the best Kreia!"  
Both friends hugged with glee and ran towards Kreia's house to get ready for that night. In the house, Kreia found a sliver skirt with a sliver light blouse to go with it. Cherry, on the other hand was having alittle trouble. But in the end she found one to her suiting. A long purple chain [well the way I put it] dress, slit on the side showing her whole left leg and long selves opening big at the wrist. Next step was the make up, no trouble, the duo with the color of their dresses and left for the palace.   
"Ohhh Kreia, is my hair better down or in this bun?"  
"Your right, take it out and I'll help you fix it"  
"Alright", both girls stopped infront of the palace and Cherry turned her back to Kreia. Kreia slowly took the bun out and brushed it out with her fingers. Finishing, the pair walked up the large stoop to the palace doors. There two guards blocked the way. "We're the two girls that the Prince said to tonight at the speech today" "You two Kreia and Cherry?" "Yea we are" Cherry growled rubbing her scar, that went from her right temple to the top of her nose. "You may go, another guard inside with walk you to the throne room". Both girls smiled and quickly walked in meeting the guard. He pointed down a long hallway with red carpet. "follow the yellow brick road" Kreia sang jokingly. "You'll think we'll bump into and Lions, Tigers or Bears?" Cherry giggled as they came to the door , slowly opened it and let themselves in. "Hello? Prince Joea?" Cherry kindly yelled since they where in a huge room, the King looked from the Queen to the doors eyeing the two girls. "The Prince will be down shortly, your kinda early girls. What does my son have? A date with not one but two girls? hmmm" "Now my King, leave them" the Queen giggled. Kreia by now was some watt giggling herself with Cherry standing there looking totally pissed for some reason. "Please" the King spoke nicer this time, "Come take a seat and the Prince will be down shortly". The duo shrugged and walked towards the King and Queen. Still walking down, Cherry felt eyes just looking down at her with killer stares, and there was. Every guard in the room was keeping there evil stares on Cherry, they knew how Saiya-jin's were. There the two sat on the large steps near the King and Queen, keeping an innocent faces on. Then Kreia whispered to Cherry, "I found the Lion [the king] Tigers and Bears [the guards] "Oh my...." Cherry giggled out loud.  
"So, Your the girls that my son were talking about when he came back some-odd years ago huh?"  
"Yea, we had a lot of fun with him, he was very nice"  
"I would hope so..."  
"Zarten!"  
"Alright"  
"Ummmm, why was there a big speech today Sire?" Cherry choked.  
"Joea is going to become King in 4 weeks, and he needs a wife for the throne with him"  
"Oh, Ok. Thanks I had no clue because I wasn't there..."  
"It's alright dear, good thing your friend Kreia here was"  
"Yea lucky me"  
"His Highness, Prince Joea!"  
All guards went to attain, the Queen rose but the King stayed seated. Kreia stood as well tapping Cherry to rise too. She did and looked towards the doorway to see the boy they knew many years ago. There, the young Setsurite stood at around 20-25, light navy sink, red writs bands going from his knuckles to his elbow, navy blue legging going from his boots too the middle of his thigh, his soft light green hair was lightly pulled back into a braided ponytail, but the one thing that the girls saw that they know so much about him was his light blue eyes. Even from far away they saw them shine like ice water in the high mountains of Setsuritan. He bowed to his father and mother, looking up he saw Kreia but, looking to the right of her he saw Cherry and fainted in how beautiful she became after he last saw her. He kept control but Cherry since something on him that wasn't right. "Ladies....." Joea choked still keeping his eyes on Cherry, as the duo glanced at each other smirking. "Prince Joea..." Cherry cooed bowing down low enough to show her cleavage with Kreia giggling to the side of her. Joea's blue eyes widen, taking a step back, cheeks glowing red. Cherry raised and eyed Kreia playfully as the King and Queen wondered to each other why there son blushed out of no where. "Nicely done Cherry..... Heh" "Yea yea...." Cherry smirked and sat again with Kreia doing the same keeping their eyes on Joea. Joea by now was calmer now and stepped up to them and sat next to Cherry, [probably wanting to know her bra size! jk!] "I haven't seen you two in so many years... It's just.... Wow...." "Yea... I guess" Cherry sighed. Kreia growled to herself and elbowed her in the arm. "Hey!" "Oh is there something wrong?!" Joea leaped up holding Cherry. The scene was priceless. There they were, standing infront of the court of guards, the King and Queen, and Kreia. It lasted seconds but to Cherry it lasted for hours. Joea holding her so gingerly looking down into her violet eyes with awe. But the guards did not really enjoy seeing the Prince being, or holding no less a Saiya-jin like that. "Joea?" the Queen spoke at last breaking the two apart by embarrassment. "Perhaps you should show the young ladies to their rooms?", "Rooms?!" the duo yipped looking to the Queen with wide eyes. "Yes, the Prince was hoping maybe you two should stay with us for a while." "I have no problem your highness, I have no home to go too. I lived alone for these pasted years. I thank you...", she turned to Joea and smirked with evil in her words "And to you Prince". Joea sollowed hard not trying to show fear as Kreia roes and giggled with glee "I have no problem either your highness!" "All right then, go on Joea" "Uhh? Yes mother... This way my friends". Cherry grabbed Kreia's arm lightly and pulled her following Joea out of the throne room and into the East wing. "That Cherry girl.... She has a real hook on Joea" the King smiled to his Queen, but one brave [and stupid] guard walked up to him and bowed, "Ummm Sire.... She is a Saiyan, do you really think we can trust her?" "Oh course, she has lived here almost her whole life!" "But Sire..." the guard blinked but, to late... The King blasted him with no worry and growled. "How dare he talk about her like that, she's sweet. I mean she grew up with our people, kind, gentle.... Not like her kind, the ruthless, and cold-hearted woman she 'was' going to be".   
"So Joea, what are we gonna do?"  
"Yea this is boring"  
"Umm well I got game we played when we where little"  
"What was it?"  
"Tag!" Joea hit Cherry's arm and ran "Run Kreia!!"  
"Ahhhh!!" Kreia leaped up and ran with Joea. "Arggg!!!" Cherry growled 


End file.
